


Ash Wednesday

by Nabielka



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/pseuds/Nabielka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany dyed her hair at ten o’clock on the second Wednesday of a month she had forgotten. When she touched it, the dye stained her fingers like ash, like destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash Wednesday

Brittany dyed her hair at ten o’clock on the second Wednesday of a month she had forgotten. When she touched it, the dye stained her fingers like ash, like destruction. 

The girl in the mirror looked like a washed-out Santana, her eyes and skin too light. It hadn’t worked; it was the only way she could ever have Santana with her, and she had failed nevertheless. 

Kurt just sighed over the phone, and told her he would be over in half an hour, but he wasn’t the one she wanted, great kisser or not. 

But Santana didn’t call her back.


End file.
